Droping Tears
by hyunxo12
Summary: Jika jongin tidak bisa kembali padaku, maka akulah yang akan pergi menemuinya. KaiSoo. Its SongFict from K.Will - Droping Tears


Dropping Tears

.

KaiSoo

This fanfic is mine, but all the cast is not mine(?)

Its songfic

.

K Will – Dropping tears

.

.

.

Ticking is getting more and more distant

Ticking is getting more and more smaller

Ticking

I'd like to see some more

I want to remember

I bet spread

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap jendela kamarnya. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan berdiri disana. Matanya menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Dia hanya berdiri diam suara detakan jarum jam yang terdengar. Memperingatkan bahwa detik masih terus berjalan menjadi menit-menit kecil dan terus seperti itu hingga waktu yang terlewat akan semakin banyak.

Waktu merupakan hal yang sangat penting. Satu detik saja dapat menentukan waktu-waktu yang akan datang. Dalam satu detik yang terbuang, dia bisa saja mengambil sebuah keputusan, sebuah langkah, maupun sebuah pemikiran. Tapi hal itu tidak penting lagi untuk kyungsoo.

Bukan, bukan tidak penting. Hanya saja, hal-hal seperti tidak lagi dapat terpikirkan oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia mengetukkan jari-jarinya di pinggiran kaca jendelanya. Dia terus melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga dia merasa kepalanya kembali pening dan tubuhnya merosot.

Kyungsoo duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya masih di kaca jendelanya yang lebar dan menggantikan keberadaan dinding di satu sisi ini. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus lebatnya ranting dan daun pohon yang tumbuh tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi itu.

I love you

I yelled I love you I want to call again

I'm sorry I cannot send you off with a smile

Can't you even turn around and smile at me?

Kyungsoo menatap datar tv di depan tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di ranjangnya. Dia memeluk erat boneka krong dalam ukuran sedang.

"**kau tidak ingin mengantarnya kebandara?"**

"**untuk apa?"**

"**kau tidak tau? Dia akan pergi ke kanada dan akan tinggal lama disana. Bukankah kau kekasihnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya?"**

"**aku… tidak tau…"**

Tes

Air mata kyungsoo berhasil menetes saat melihat adegan dalam drama itu. Hatinya ikut merasa sakit. Dia tidak tau kenapa. Tapi sungguh, ada sesuatu di dadanya yang terasa perih. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka hijau itu. Mungkin saja rasa sakitnya akan hilang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terus menatap gadis di dalam tv itu. Dan saat ini, gadis itu sedang menangis sambil meletakkan benda segi empat di di telinganya.

"**jika kau… mendengar pesan ini. Kau… kau harus tau. Kalau aku… aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku sehun. maaf… kumohon…" gadis itu kembali menangis dan menangkupkan kepalanya di kemudi mobilnya.**

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi datar. Tapi entah kenapa matanya terlihat begitu kelam dan terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

Love can not lose even a day

You know my heart

Please, please turn around

Do you know

I stood there and cried, do you know?

Do you know that I stood there?

This is what is wrong with me

Kyungsoo terbangun saat matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari terasa sedikit asing di matanya. Dia bangun dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke pinggir tempat tidur. Terdiam sebentar sambil menatap kalender kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo meraih kalender itu dan menatapnya dari dekat.

Sebuah tanda kecil tergambar lucu di dua angka dalam kalender. Pada angka 12 dengan gambar kue dengan lilin diatasnya, dan pada angka 14 dengan gambar hati berwarna merah dan sebuah tulisan hangul.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama hingga dia akhirnya meletakkan kalender itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tertulis disana. Apa itu? Apakah sebuah tulisan? Tapi dia tidak tahu cara membacanya, atau mungkin dia lupa bagaimana membacanya. Atau mungkin juga itu hanya coretan biasa yang tidak berarti.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah lemarinya. Membuka lemarinya dan mulai menatap datar isi didalamnya. Cukup lama dia terus menatap setiap sisi isi lemarinya. Suara detak jarum jam terdengar menggema dalam kamar itu. Tapi kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dia bahkan tidak merasa mendengar suara apapun.

Kyungsoo meraih salah satu kaos berwarna biru lalu tangannya menyusuri beberapa jaket dan sweater yang tergantung rapi. Hingga tangannya berhenti dan menarik satu sweater putih. Dia menatap sweater itu cukup lama hingga akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan celana jin biru yang dia temukan terlipat rapi diatas sofa kecil dikamarnya.

Kyungsoo keluar setelah memakai celan jins dan kaosnya. Dia membawa sweater putihnya dan berdiri di depan kaca. Mengangkat sweaternya untuk mencocokkan penampilannya. Dia akhirnya memakai sweater putinya dan kembali menatap kaca untuk merapikan penampilannya.

I'll wait

I'll wait here, you keep stopping to

Does not even have to step

I remember the whole time and I'll remember

Kyungsoo duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dia terus menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sweaternya. Dia terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari suara detak jarum jam. Dia mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap jam di dinding kamarnya lekat-lekat.

Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga satu tetes airmatanya kembali terjatuh.

Kyungsoo berjalan sangat pelan dan berdiri di pinggiran jendelanya. Diluar sudah gelap. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan menatapjarum jam yang sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul 11.00. kyungsoo kembali menatap kaca jendelanya dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya hingga meninggalkan embun dikaca.

Dengan gerakan pelan, dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke kaca. Jarinya bergerak pelan dan meninggalkan jejak di kaca yang berbentuk hampir seperti 'J'.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan airmatanya mulai menetes. Satu tangannya meremas kepalanya yang terasa pening dan datu lagi meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu entah kenapa. Kali ini dia terisak kecil. Cukup lama hingga isakan itu berubah menjadi isakan yang semakin keras.

Dia mendekati mejanya dan merobek kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi disana. Kyungsoo mulai menjerit sambil terus menangis. Dia melemparkan bantalnya sembarangan hingga mengenai pot kecil diatas meja dan membuat benda itu terjatuh hingga pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

Kyungsoo berlari kearah pintu dan berusaha membuka pintu yang tampaknya terkunci dari luar itu. Dia merosot dan memukul-mukul pintu di depannya walaupun pintu itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia terus memukul-mukul pintu itu hingga telapak tangannya berubah menjadi merah. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Bahkan dia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit itu.

Dia kembali merarik-narik kenop pintu tapi tidak ada yang terjadi sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dan berlari untuk meraih apapun yang bisa di lemparkannya ke pintu itu. Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Dia terus saja terisak dan menjerit lalu berlari kembali ke depan pintu.

Tidak perduli pada kakinya yang tanpa alas menginjak pecahan-pecahan kaca dan vas dilantai. Hingga kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang karena terus menangis, pening dikepalanya yang semakin sakit dan darah yang mengalir dari kakinya. Pintu itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Dan seseorang dengan wajah cantiknya melotot kaget melihat kyungsoo yang duduk dilantai yang sangat berantakan sambil menatapnya dengan wajah kacau.

"jong..in…"

"astaga kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku?"

Because you love me, I'll never forget

You know my heart

Please, please turn

Again, for me

"kanker otak stadium akhir. Keadaannya benar-benar sudah sangat parah baekhyun. Kita sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk melakukan tindakan operasi. Kita bisa saja melakukan kemoterapi. Tapi melihat kyungsoo yang sangat depresi seperti ini…"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas sejenak. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu junior kesayangannya ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Kyungsoo yang dia kenal dulu adalah kyungsoo yang ramah, kyungsoo yang sedikit canggung dengan orang-orang baru, kyungsoo yang pintar memasak dan itu terbukti ketika universitas mereka mengadakan bazaar lalu kyungsoo dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan menjual makanan kecil buatan kyungsoo dan lay.

"kau juga bilang dia sudah kesulitan dalam berjalan. Baek, mungkin kita harus… menyiapkan segalanya untuk yang terburuk…" joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ingin. Tapi dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"dia terus menyebut nama jongin…" suara baekhyun benar-benar lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tangan-tangannya yang saling mencengkram.

"tapi jongin tidak akan mungkin datang kemari…" baekhyun masih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang mulai terdengar seperti sebuah isakan kecil.

Disaat yang bersamaan kyungsoo yang sempat koma selama beberapa hari telah membuka matanya. Dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Kyungsoo menatap ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia berusaha meraih handphone baekhyun yang tertinggal di atas meja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mengotak-atik handphone ditangannya. Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel itu ketempatnya tadi sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin parah hingga membuatnya sesak.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lain ranjangnya dan kaget melihat jongin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"kau kembali padaku?" suara kyungsoo bergetar. Dia merasa sangat sulit mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kai mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangun dan memeluk jongin.

"terimakasih jongin…"

Dan di detik berikutnya, kardiogram kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan satu garis lurus.

.

.

.

'_baekhyun terimakasih sudah merawatku, katakan pada chanyeol juga. Terima kasih. Dan untuk semuanya tolong katakan bahwa aku menyayangi mereka. _

_Jika jongin tidak bisa kembali padaku, maka akulah yang akan pergi menemuinya.'_

Sebuah artikel terjatuhdan menampakkan berita yang sudah terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang berangkat dari korea menuju kanada, terjatuh di tengah lautan dan beberapa penumpang asal korea masih belum ditemukan mayatnya.

Dan nama kim jongin, ada dalam daftar nama penumpang yang dinyatakan menghilang di tengah laut.

THE END

A/N

Annyeong ^^ hyun balik lagi setelah lama ga update ff. mian tapi hyun lagi banyak ujian. Hyun buat ff oneshoot yang semoga ga ngegantung dan ga aneh lagi. Ini cuma songfic yang tiba-tiba kepikiran setelah nonton mv nya. Biar angst nya terasa, bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya chingu :D

Dan untuk lanjutan ff lain, "the road to me" akan hyun update nanti malam dan "I'm tired hyung" akan update besok karena semuanya masih dalam progress ^^

And last, please review ^^


End file.
